edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edna (Reboot)
{{Character |Name = Edna |Birth = December 18th 1999 |Age = 13 |Owner = Technomaru |Credits = The Fourth Ed Edna the Fourth Ed "That crazy girl who thinks she's a Ed" エドナ |First Appearance = "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna Redux" ---- Bio (Three previous versions of Edna exist in Technomaru's fanfiction but this section covers the rebooted one from "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna Redux" and not the one from "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy", "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" and "Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr.") Full Name: Edna Esmeralda Espinoza Age: 13. Occupation:' '''Best friend, Junior High School student, The Fourth Ed, Horror movie Conniseur, keeper of many secrets. '''Also known as:' The Fourth Ed, Edna the Fourth Ed, "That crazy girl who thinks she's a Ed" Nationallity: ''' Hispanic. '''Hair color: Brown Tongue color: A shade of purple that matches the color of her fingernails Height: the same height as May Kanker Normal attire: '''A glaucous colored T shirt with a mahogany brown colored dress '''Winter gear: long sleeve blue shirt with red jeans, sometimes with a vest Personallity: '''(shy at first) Funny,understanding, unusual, unique, protective, couragous, and a cloudcuckoolander "Talents: Can uses a cute look to sucker Eddy into doing the right thing, keeps secrets, and is good at video games '''Family: Edd (cousin) '''Friends with: '''Ed,Edd, n Eddy, Jimmy, Johnny 2x4, Nazz, Rolf '''Enemies with: '''Kevin, the Kanker Sisters despite wanting to be friends with May Kanker, clowns in general (she is a coulrophobic), internet trolls, and anyone who wishes harm to her friends. Plus Eddy is sometimes her enemy. '''Residence: '''Peach Creek Estates, next to Ed's house. '''Former Residence: unrevealed. Likes: '''adventure, traveling, music, dancing, Professional Wrestling, anything from the 90's, video games (especially the Sega Saturn), drinking milk, stuff that makes her laugh, horror comics and shows, anyone who says nice things about her beautymark, and being with the Eds. When Ed does something stupid. '''Dislikes: '''marshmallows, meekrob, CLOWNS!, seeing her friends in tears, those who wish to bring harm to her friends, being denied candy and sugar. When Eddy does something stupid. Weakness: Her Coulrophobia, her nearsightness, and anything involving sugar like candy, soda, and jawbreakers, they will make her hyped up. Favorite activities: Watching scary movies with Ed, exploring the town with the Eds, playing the Sega Saturn, hanging out, coming up with scams with her cousin and friends, planning to befriend May Kanker without scaring her off. Favorite video games: RRW Wrassle Frassle VII, Strong Johns, Dig Champs, Guitar Dudes: Reunion Tour, Broken Bonez, Karate Choppers, Neon Knome starring The Problem Solverz, and Robot Jones vs the Yogmans. First appearance:'Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna redux chapter 1 History Little is known about her before the day she moved to the Cul-De-Sac is that she is Double D's Cousin and she always refers to him as "Cousin Eddward". She is easily accepted by Ed but Eddy didn't trust her on the count of her being a female and he realizes that not many females in town are ever nice to him. However he is proven wrong when she gives him a Jawbreaker she bought with her own money despite the economy problems raised the jawbreaker price to a dollar and the fact that she herself cannot have any jawbreakers, the reason for this is yet to be revealed. More will be added as soon as the next few chapters are completed and she actually meets the other kids and the Kankers. Family *Edd (cousin) Development Edna was the result of a question often asked by her creator, "What if there was a fourth Ed and it turned out to be a female?" The author also makes other OCs who are females because he once asked this question, "Are there any females who are NICE to the Eds?" Also she is the only Ed with a middle AND a last name! It was thought up by the author's close friend to have her name have the initials start with "E". However there were complaints that she is a mary sue and it was too the point where the author ended her original story and taking a cue from Christopher Nolan when he rebooted the Batman movies starting with "Batman Begins", the author did the same thing in order to save face. In his own words: '"Yes it's necessary to mention Batman, I mean after "Batman and Robin" the series sucked and was way too campy, then they rebooted it to a very dark take as "Batman Begins"... I mean, who here would really want to see "Joel Schubacher's Batman 5"? So there you go, reboots save face in any franchise, even my fanfic" ''' Originally she was meant to help the Eds win most of the time ever since the author played the game "Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Jawbreakers" for the Game Boy Advance and despite the hard work on the game, the Eds still end up with a horrible ending and this gave him the idea. Then the fans complained about this and want the Eds to lose, this made the author think the fans are sadists who enjoy seeing the Eds fail. The reason why Edna has a Sega Saturn is that it's a reference to the fact that the Sega Master System is featured in the Cartoon Network show "Regular Show", also no actual Saturn titles have been listed so the author used the ones from "Regular Show" but imagined them as ports for the Saturn rather than the Sega Master System. The Author also owns a original Sega Saturn. The Author claims that Erin Fitzgerald, Rachel Conner, 8Clockworkpurple, and CrossoverPrincess were the inspirations to do the reboot. '''Trivia *In both "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy and "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" she knows what's under Double D's hat It's planned in this story she knows about it but refuses to tell anyone because she thinks it's impolite to reveal secrets to others. She also knows what country Rolf is from but will not reveal it to others. *Her Coulrophobia (fear of clowns) was inspired by the author's pet kitten Katherine after being frightened by a image of Buggy the Clown from the hit anime "One Piece". This was also inspired from one episode of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" where Billy reveals to be also afraid of clowns and this worked well in "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" by making Edna a coulrophobic, this also applies to the Edna in this story. *The reason why she has a beautymark under her left eye is because not only it parodies the character Konata Izumi from the anime "Lucky Star", but it is to tell her apart from the one from "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" But in this story her beautymark switched sides on her face *Apparently she has a fan in Erin Fitzgerald... No really! Check her Deviantart favorites! In fact she is the one who helped the author on how to make the fanfic work. *Originally the fanfic would've been called "Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna the Reboot" but fans might think it's a crossover with the CGI series "Reboot". * When Deviantart artist Sevasan-7 draws Edna, her version appears to have darker skin and black hair instead of her usual skin tone and brown hair and her clothes are white and blue instead of red and blue. It's never revealed why the change of pallet even happened. *Edna's visual appearance is first designed by the Deviantart artist ImpailingxHeaven (formerly Bornatiger-chan) and he is thankful this turned out great. Artist 8Clockworkpurple drew the rebooted version of Edna. *The creator of the fanfic "An, Ann, n Anny" (A fanfic where the males are girls and the girls are males) actually designed Edna as a male named "Andy". (S)he is best friends with Jay Kanker (male May). The author was shocked upon hearing some fans think Edna is more attractive as a male. Andy is non-canon to "An, Ann, n Anny" *Originally The Author officially gave Edna a birthday on August 18th. The day he published chapter 49 of "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" where that version of her was introduced. Now her birthday is December 12, the date where the reboot is published. *this version of her will also appear in the video game " Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy Kart 5" and her car is called the "Love Heart". It's currently unknown what it looks like but it is said to be pretty fast. *Her last name is also spelled "Espinosa" *The author imagines this version of her being voiced by Kristen Shaal. *A pony version of Edna appears in the fanfic "My Little Pony: The Twilight Sparkle Zone", complete with a Sega Saturn logo for a Cutie Mark. See Also *May-Edna Friendship *The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna *Edbound *Operation ED *Ed-taro *Edna's Parents *Edna Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female characters